Glatorian Arena
Glatorian Arena jest grą online 3D wydaną 25 lutego, 2009 roku. Gra Menu Miejsce gdzie gracz zaczyna to Menu lub inaczej Pole Nawigacji. Tutaj gracz może zmienić Glatoriana, zobaczyć status każdej postaci, zobaczyć nagrody lub zwiększyć siłę, zwinność, wytrzymałość oraz inteligencję. * Siła zwiększa moc. * Zwinność zwiększa zdolność leczenia i odparowywania ciosów. * Wytrzymałość zwiększa odporność.thumb * Inteligencja zmniejsza czas potrzebny do wystrzelenia Thornaxa. Mecze W grze dwóch Glatorian walczy na Wielkim Turnieju na Arenie Magna. Żeby wygrać trzeba przesunąć licznik żyć przeciwnika na czaszkę. Każde z pięciu żyć ma procenty zdrowia, które można regenerować. Podczas walki każdy z Glatorian ma trzy Thornaksy do użycia, będące najpotężniejszą bronią. Po meczu można zwiększyć Siłę, Zwinność, Wytrzymałość, lub Inteligencję wojownika. thumb Jest pięć różnych lig - "kot" (czyli początkujący lub inaczej, żółtodziób), weteran, kapitan , srebrna oraz złota. Gracz musi przejść wszystkie by wygrać grę i stać się czempionem. Ligi mogą być grane przez różne postacie, a dla każdej układ walk jest inny. Gracz zaczyna grać Greshem, a po ukończeniu wszystkich lig, postacie są odblokowane. Tarix zostaje odblokowany po Lidze "Kotów", Malum po Weteranów, Strakk po Miedzianej, Vorox po Srebrnej, a Skrall po Złotej. Każda postać ma własny styl walki. 'Sterowanie' * X - Lekki atak, który jest szybki, ale nie zabiera dużo życia. * C - Potężny atak, który zabiera dużo życia, ale potrzeba kilka sekund by go wykonać. * V - Strzał Thornaksem, czyli najpotężniejszy atak w grze. Od tego jak mocno uderzy zależy siła mierzona niebieskim paskiem. * Space - Odparowywanie ciosów oraz leczenie. Na zewnątrz Gracz może udać się na zewnątrz areny by porozmawiać z kilkoma Agori. Agori z którymi można początkowo porozmawiać są Raanu, Atakus, Tarduk, Berix, Metus oraz Zesk. Można wybierać o czym porozmawiać z Agori z wyjątkiem Zeska, który chcę by go zostawić. Do nawigacji na zewnątrz używa się myszki. Kolco-piłka W grze jest dodatek: "Kolco-piłka". W grze dwie drużyny składające się z dwóch Glatorian grają minutowy mecz. Zadaniem jest przejąć piłkę i strzelić do Słupa-Bramki przeciwnej drużyny. 'Sterowanie' * X - Podaj piłkę. * Spacja - Strzel lub ukradnij piłkę bez przerwy naciskając przycisk. Medale i Nagrody * Brawler - Za wygranie dowolnej walki. * Street Fighter! - Za wygranie dziesięciu walk. * Melee Master! - Za wygranie wszystkich walk. * Spiker! - Za wygranie meczu Kolco-Piłki. * Blaster! - Za wygranie pięć meczów Kolco-Piłki. * Master Spikeball! - Za wygranie dziesięciu meczów Kolco-Piłki. * Chatterbox - Za porozmawianie ze wszystkimi Agori. * Scholar - Za porozmawianie o wszystkich tematach z Agori. * Medal of Exploration - Za porozmawianie z trzema Agori. * Punching Bag - Za przegranie dziesięciu walk. * Jabberwocky - Za 20 lekkich ataków w jednej walce. * Heavy Handed - Za 10 ciężkich ataków w jednym meczu. * Blaster's Badge - Za oddanie 3 celnych strzałów w jednej bitwie. * Sniper - Za posiadanie dużo punktów Inteligencji oraz Zwinności. * Tanker! - Za posiadanie dużo punktów Siły oraz Wytrzymałości. * Destructor - Za posiadanie dużo punktów Siły oraz Inteligencji. * Defender - Za posiadanie dużo punktów Zwinności oraz Wytrzymałości. * Bulldog - Za posiadanie dużo punktów Wytrzymałości oraz Inteligencji. * Medal of Heroism - Za branie na siebie dużych obrażeń i wygranie walki. * Medal of Honor - Za ukończenie wszystkich Twarzą W Twarz walk. * Legion of Merit - Za wygranie pięciu innych nagród. * Medal of Resilence - Wygranie walki bez tracenia życia. * Medal of Power - Za pokonanie przeciwnika pięcioma ciosami. * Medal of Resistance - Wygranie meczu Kolco-Piłki z zerem punktów dla przeciwnika. * Rookie - Ukończenie Ligi Nowicjusza. * Veteran - Ukończenie Ligi Weterana. * Captain - Ukończenie ligi Kapitanów. * Master! - Ukończenie Srebrnej Ligi. * Champion! - Ukończenie Złotej Ligi. * Elemental Destructor - Pokonując tego samego przeciwnika trzy razy. * Dehydrator - Za pokonanie Tarixa 10 razy przez wszystkie ligi. * Jungle Shredder - Za pokonanie Gresha 10 razy przez wszystkie ligi. * Fire Extinguisher - Za pokonanie Maluma 10 razy przez wszystkie ligi. * Ice Breaker - Za pokonanie Strakka 10 razy przez wszystkie ligi. * Molder of Clay - Za pokonanie Voroxa 10 razy przez wszystkie ligi. * Rock Smasher - Za pokonanie Skralla 10 razy przez wszystkie ligi. * Skrall's Bane - Za pokonanie Skralla we wszystkich ligach. * Medal of Faith - Za wydanie 15 punktów na Inteligencję. * Medal of Hardness - Za wydanie 15 punktów na Wytrzymałość. * Medal of Nimbleness - Za wydanie 15 punktów na Zwinność. * Medal of Titan's Strength - Za wydanie 15 punktów na Siłę. * Mentalist - Za wydanie 25 punktów na Inteligencje. * Ninja! - Za wydanie 25 punktów na Zwinność. * Pain Dealer - Za wydanie 25 punktów na Siłę. * Unbreakable - Za wydanie 25 punktów na Wytrzymałość. Oszustwa Gracz może podać B.I.O. Kod każdego Glatorianina w Menu by móc nimi grać. Trivia * Dwie wersje demo zostały ujawnione na International Toy Fair 2009 i w LEGO World. * Została wydana także nowa wersja tej gry, w której są dostępne Legendy. * Jej trzecia wersja wymaga instalacji na dysku twardym. Mamy w niej dostęp do wszystkich 12 Glatorian. Zobacz Też * Galeria:Glatorian Arena Linki Zewnętrzne *Zagraj *Zwiastun Gry *Link do pobrania dla systemów Windows *Link do pobrania dla systemów macOS Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Generacja 1